Our Own Civil War
by iceburnings
Summary: Civil War AU where Elsa is a wealthy, Northern abolitionist and meets Hans, a Southern politician, while she is visiting a family friend in South Carolina (requested)


Elsa stood with her best friend, Anna, at the desserts table. It had a white linen tablecloth and dozens of goodies. They were each filling their plates with chocolate treats. Elsa was laughing with Anna and having a truly wonderful time at the party. She always did when she came to South Carolina. Even without her mother and father. John Andrews, Elsa's father, had fallen ill days before their time to come to Arendelle, Anna's family's plantation. His wife, Kathrine, stayed to care for him, and reluctantly they let Elsa go alone to visit their dear friends, the Coopers. John had met Anna's father, Noah, at the West Point Military Academy when they were young. There John and Noah become best friends. After they were both married the friendship extended to their wives, and they visited each other yearly. Elsa and Anna are the only children of their families, causing a bond greater that friendship. They were more like sisters. The Andrews and the Coopers had an unlikely friendship. Any time they talked politically an argument would break out. The families soon learned that they couldn't talk about their differences. Now it has become very difficult. War fever has become more evident than ever, and Elsa can feel the tension with every hello that comes with Southern drawl.

Anna noticed the discontent on Elsa's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wishing my mother and father could have come."

"I understand. I'd be upset if I had to leave my mama and daddy, too. But you are happy and came, right? You are having a good time?"

"Of course I am. I love visiting Arendelle. I'm just a little homesick."

Anna smiled and nodded as she plopped a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth. As she did so, a man came up from behind her and pulled her into a hug. She choked on the cake a little, but she was able to get it down. Anna smiled, returning his hug.

"Hans! It's so good to see you! How are you?" Anna said enthusiastically.

He pulled away and replied, "I'm doing just fine. And how about yourself?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Charleston just hasn't been the same without you."

Anna and Hans went back and forth with questions and answers. Each catching up on the others life. Elsa stood awkwardly, not know who he was. She had never met him before, but she can tell by his accent and manner that he is indeed from the South. He was a good looking man. He had auburn hair that turned into whiskers and creamy skin, dashed with faint freckles. He resembled Anna, only her hair seemed brighter. Along with her eyes. Anna's eyes were blue like Elsa's, and Hans' were a mixture of green, brown, and gold.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Elsa, this is Hans Westergard, my cousin. Hans, this is my best friend Elsa Andrews."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Hans said, taking Elsa's hand and kissing it.

"The pleasure is all mine," Elsa said.

Hans' voice made her melt. It was low, drawn out, and appealing. Most Southern accents drove Elsa insane. She had to learn to accept the Coopers'. But Hans' made Elsa want to hear him speak again.

Anna was finishing her cake when Hans asked, "I see y'all are enjoying the desserts."

Elsa laughed, "Well they are the best part of the meal."

Hans nodded and picked up a pastry and bit into it. He finished it quickly and said, "Delicious. The chocolate is superb."

"I know," Anna said giggling. "It's my favorite."

Elsa raised her right eyebrow and glanced between the two. The way Anna was laughing, she felt like an intruder.

She was getting ready to excuse herself when Hans asked, "Miss Elsa, would you care for a dance?"

Anna didn't seem bothered, so she dismissed the thought of a romance between them. Elsa replied, "I'd love to.".

He led her to the dance floor, their arms linked. Hans bowed and Elsa curtsied. He then placed his hand right above her hip and Elsa placed hers on his shoulder. With their free hands they clasped them together and began to dance with the music. Hans and Elsa were just making small talk, but nonetheless she was having a great time. Elsa wanted to dance the night away. She usually did when she was at Arendelle. She always had a flock of boys asking for a dance. And why wouldn't she? Elsa was gorgeous. She had flawless fair skin and platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her lips were the color of strawberries. But tonight not any county boy would do.

Through a series of dances, Hans and Elsa quickly learned facts about each other. Elsa learned Hans was the youngest of 13 and an aspiring politician. Hans learned Elsa was an only child and was set to inherit one of the best factories in all of the North. They were each great on horseback, and made plans to race over the summer. Hans had been living in Columbia for the past 7 years, hobnobbing with high standing political leaders and attending South Carolina University. Elsa spent her days learning about the factory and her nights at balls.

"Now, Miss Elsa, it isn't proper for a lady to be learning too much about business."

"Mr. Westergard, I must. You see the factory is going to belong to me. I think I should know how to run it," Elsa said coolly.

Hans nodded and asked nonchalantly, "Does your beau not object to that?"

Elsa laughed and replied, "I don't have one. Well, not a serious one."

Hans forced the smile from creeping on his face and said, "Oh, I see."

After dancing for ages, Hans asked her if she'd like to go for a walk. He escorted her out of the ballroom and out onto the porch. They passed dashing men in black tuxedos and beautiful women in gorgeous dresses. Hans would give a greeting to all, recognizing familiar faces. They walked to the edge of the porch, their arms leaning against the railing. They looked at the stars while inhaling the scent of roses. The sound of chatter and laughter coming from the visiting slaves rung through their ears. It made Elsa's heart ache. Hans studied her and noticed the displeasure on her face.

"Why do you come to the South every year? It seems like you detest everything about it."

Elsa stood frozen, not knowing what to say.

She took a sip of her champagne and replied, "Not everything."

"Well, what do you like about it, my dear?" Hans mockingly asked.

Elsa saw this as a challenge and accepted it.

"The Coopers, the landscape, sometimes the slowness of everything, the parties, the food. Need I go on?"

"No, no. Now tell me all you hate about it."

"The accents, how I'm looked down on for being from the North, even more for my family owning a factory and slavery!" Elsa said with a sting.

Hans said with a thicker accent than before, "What is wrong with Southerners looking down on Northerners when y'all look down on us?"

Elsa retorted, "I don't look down on Southerners, just the system here."

"Do go on," Hans said, his jaw clenching.

Elsa didn't want to continue this talk, but the look in Hans' face told her she wouldn't get away from the inevitable fight.

She bit her bottom lip and said, "The system. The system of selling and buying human beings as if they were animals. The system of forcing them to work for your profit. The system of blacks getting whipped for punishment. The system of families getting broken up, never seeing each other again. And it's all because of their skin color! Do you not see that this is all wrong?"

Hans laughed, "You damn Yankees are all the same. You think you can waltz in and change what has been our lives for hundreds of years. And you know good and well not everyone whips their slaves. Lord, the Coopers don't even have a post. And my father tries not to split families up at all costs. You Northerners think we're evil people keeping the darkies against their will. If we let them go what would they do? We care for them. They would't survive without us."

"And we'll never know because they are never given the chance," Elsa said self righteously.

"This is why we must secede. To get away from y'all. The high and mighty moral Yankees who don't believe in slavery, but don't want the blacks coming up North. You want them roaming the streets in your town? Taking a white man's job?"

"What about human decency?"

"Miss Elsa, do you consider yourself the equal of black?"

Elsa hesitantly said, "No. But-"

"Finally, something we agree on because no is no. There are no buts."

"Hans- Mr. Westergard, whether or not I view them as an equal, it is wrong to keep humans in bondage based only on the color of their skin!"

"My, my. Quite the little hypocrite," Hans said with smirking.

Elsa stood fuming. There was nothing else to say. Hans would always have another remark. Neither would be able to fully win the fight. Elsa's arms were folded under her chest, wrinkling her dress. And Hans was finishing off his wine. They let the night breeze cool them down before speaking again.

Elsa said,"I should have held my tongue. I'm not supposed to talk about slavery when I come here."

"No, I started it. It was wrong of me. I am the one who should be apologizing."

"My family has a deal with the Coopers not to talk about our differing view points. Why don't we make the same pact?"

Hans sighed and said, "I don't know. We are much too different. Our view are like night and day."

"So is mine and the Coopers. It's just the way we were raised. I think we could become… good friends as long as we don't talk about anything regarding politics."

"Alright," Hans said with doubt.

Elsa was beginning to smile, but was unable to finish. Before she knew it Hans' lips were on hers. Elsa's mind raced about how unladylike this was, but she didn't dare push him away. His arms snaked around her waist and her hands got caught in his hair. The kisses became deeper, and then she remembered herself. She pulled away, heart racing.

"What makes you think that you can kiss me? After all we have only just met," Elsa accused, even though she enjoyed the kiss.

"Now don't you worry, Miss Elsa. It was just to seal our pact of not talking about our differences," Hans stated with his drawn out, Southern syllables.


End file.
